


It was Jaebum's fault

by Kpoplover12



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BDSM mentioning, But stay with me, Character Death, Comedy, First chapter is an introduction of sorts, Gen, I promise it is all worth it, It is confusing but it will make sense eventually, It is not a vampire fic, Jungkook is very cunning, M/M, Minor fluf ahead on second chapter, Original Plot, Sarcasm, Soft Jinyoung but also hard and mad Jinyoung, The rest fo the chapters are going to be pretty nice, There are no major scenes though, black humour, but everyone is alive, but not too much though, characters will be a bit oc, tags will be added as time goes by, they are jusy mentioned briefly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-02 18:31:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpoplover12/pseuds/Kpoplover12
Summary: Yugyeom dies, but he does not die. He gets to meet the fabulous underworld of the dead.At first hand everyone seems to be a terrible person, but even if they seem like adisfactional family and community they truly are a pleasant bunch of people.The fanfic where Yugyeom gets to learn that death is not as he originally thought it was. Itis worse that being alive. Now he has to live with a bunch of weird people for the rest ofeternity. Someone save him, please





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment your thoughts on the idea. I hope you will support this story to the end.

Introduction to the story

\-----------------------

Yugyeom was a young lad when he lost a big part of his parents. They were not the best parents,but they were his parents. He loved them for being beside him no matter what happenned and what he did. 

Time and circumstancess had changed them, like evereyone else. No person ever stayed the same throughout his life. It would not be natural for anyone to act like a twelve year old when he was twenty. Change was a must, but you should always be the one to chose how and what you change in your life.

"Be the person you have always dreamed of being. Live according to your dreams." his mother used to say. What if those dreams were not possible? What if you were forced to chose this decision to make someone else happy? What if fate had it to never achive them? What if you were never meant to be here all along? Would you do it? What would be your pick?

This is how Yugyeom had found himself in this mess now. Here he was, laying dead on the middle of the street. Sirens screeching all over. Poor Jungkook trying to shake him awake, and wailing from desperation. Paramedics attempting for the umptenth time to recacitate him. Dead and gone forever.

This is a story of how Yugyeom died and how he did not die after all. Death was only the ending journey of this life long mess. Now he was bound to start another one.


	2. The accident

Yugyeom was walking back home from university, with Jungkook, that day that the bus hit them. He was still confused as to how fast everything had unfolded. It all seemed to have happened in a hurry. One second he was talking with Jungkook, and the next he was pushing Jungkook out of the way, reflexively trying to get him to safety. 

The only warning was the overwhelming pressure that was running up his spine once the bus collided with him. There was no pain; his body and brain where too frozen from shock to feel anything. All he could register was the panicking screaming of Jungkook from beside him and the cracking noises that could be heard when Jungkook was trying to move closer to him. 

Then there where all these hands around him, trying to turn him around and see if there was any response. Their prodding and unrecognisable talking made him scared. The scarier thing though, was suddenly not being able to hear Jungkook beside him. He wanted to speak, move or say something just to see if Jungkook was okay, but his body would not budge. 

An abrupt gust of air hit the side of his head. Someone was moving him, but he had no power to move his head. He was getting more and more exhausted by the moment. The last thing he remembered was monotonous beeping of a machine before his eyes closed forever.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The accident had been written in the newspapers, and had even been broadcasted on the news.

“A bus driver this evening happened to run over two students by mistake after losing control of his bus. The causes of him losing control are still unclear and shall be investihated further.

The paramedics’ came to the scene as quick as they could. They tried their best to save them, but despite all of their attempts the unfortunate students died of fatal injuries while being transferred to the hospital. The bus driver shall be investigated further, and the parents have decided to press charges against him…”

His parents had been devastated by the news. Poor Yugyeom’s mother had been crying non-stop. She had gone through all of his past photo albums, holding on to all of the sweet memories she had of him. Deeply regretting the last few arguments they had the days before. 

Yugyeom after being pressured to follow all of their decisions so far had decided that he wanted to change his major to dancing. She and her husband had resorted to disowning him; throwing him out of their house. 

They had no idea who he was staying with, or how he was fairing on his own. They had hoped he would see his mistake and come back. After the hospital call that evening they both shattered mentally, regretting their choices. Maybe if they had let him do what he wanted this would not have happened.

They had both forgotten what it felt like to be young and be able to do what you wanted. They had done the one thing they promised they would not fo if they ever had kids, “stolen his freedom”. They had gotten all of the teachings they taught him when he was young.

“Do not raise your hand on others.”

“Always do what you want.”

“Be happy in life.”

“Punishment is not the way to control people, and express your feelings.”

They had done all of this, and they had understood it too late. Now their son was dead and they had to come to terms with it. They had not been the best parents to him. They disregarded his opinions. They beat him frequently to teach him to work their way. 

They had treated him horribly, just like their parents had done to them. They could not ask him to forgive them for their unacceptable behaviours now, for it took them to long to see their mistakes. Their pride had killed their family bonds, dynamics, and worse of their entire life purpose; their one and only son.

They knew that time would help heal their wounds, but they would never fully forgive themselves. Guilt would forever stay with them.


	3. Jaebum messes up once again...

Jaebum was exhausted. He had not had any sleep last night and his concentration at work was horrible.

Jinyoung was a great boyfriend but when he got mad he was merciless. He would torture him to no end, strapping him on the bed and fucking all night long, whipping him and shaming him to no end. The worse of it, Jaebum loved this harsh treatment to bits. In days when he had so much work though it was a nightmare. His ass hurt too much for him to be able to sit properly and his eyes were too sleepy to stay awake.

Namjoon had warned them about this beforehand. After having done so many mistakes in sorting out the dead souls (because they were too busy making love on the table to watch what button Jaebum's ass was pressing at that moment) he had put them under tight surveillance. If they did one more mistakes then "they would be all punished severely".

Jaebum was still on edge after that day. He had never seen Namjoon so mad before, and it made them all greatly nervous. This incident of wrong sorting was not of his fault, yet he got punished for it. Of course it was not a severe punishment but it was still a punishment, and he was mad about it.

* * *

It all begun during that day at work, when Jungkook came over to check the current lists of dead souls.

Jungkook was their supervisor but he rarely ever came to the office. Usually he would stay at home with Jin, glowing in his boyfriend's loving attention. He had been missing for the last couple of months though. Namjoon said he wanted a break, and left to see the outside world. Only they had no rights to a vacation. Damn Jinyoung and his sex crazed mind. Who had thought that hiring a sex demon for a work job was a good idea anyways? Great job Namjoon.

"So how was the vacation?"

"Not bad Jaebum, I had fun but I decided to come back. It was getting a bit boring up there."

"You missed your work after all, eh? Glad to hear that." Jaebum threw an accusing glare towards the forever sloth lounging on the couch. Jungkook just shrugged his shoulder in a non caring manner.

"No of course! You know that I hate working hyung. I just missed Jin's cooking."

Jaebum just scoffed at him and went back to sorting out the papers on the table.

"By the way make me a coffee. Two spoons of sugar and half milk, please."

"Will you leave and let me do my job later if I make you a coffee?"

"Yes, promise."

"Fine, I will go make you one then."

"Thank you hyung."

Jaebum stood up, his back bones creaking in protest, and went to make the coffee in the kitchen.

He could hear Jungkook rustling and checking out the papers in his hands aimlessly. He relaxed a bit, sitting on the chair while he waited for the coffee to finish. He swore he only managed to sleep for one second, just to be awoken suddenly by the ringing sound of the sorting button.

Wait who pressed the damn button? He was so confused now. Did Jinyoung come back early after all, or...? His eyes widened in realization. He got up and stormed to the front desk, pain entirely forgotten, and stared angrily at Jungkook. 

"What have you done? Are you nuts?" He screamed at his face.

"I am sorry hyung. I... I will go, I am sorry. I am so, so sorry."

Jaebum was too busy with trying to figure out a way of fixing it up, to hear Jungkook running frantically towards the exit door.

A sudden idea came to him. There was an emergency button somewhere. He just had to be fast enough to go get it from the spare room and then this would all be sorted out.

He run to get it, but it was not working. Damn Jungkook. There was no way of fixing it now. It was too late. The soul of the poor victim had slipped into the land of the lost souls, also known as their home town.

There was only one thing to do now, call Jinyoung to go get it and bring it here. Then they would deal with it the best way they could.

To say Jinyoung was mad was an underestimation. He was beyond furious. He opened the teleportation tunnel and went to retrieve the lost soul, for the umpteenth time in his

lifetime down here.

* * *

Once Jinyoung brought it to the office their work was done. Now all they had to do was to wait for Namjoon to come and tell them what would happen now.

He spared another look at the young boy sitting curled on the couch. He was crying muttering on how much his body hurt. Becoming an undead being like them was not an easy fit, even if it was by mistake. He still remembered the pain. It was excruciating. Your bones and cells were being recreated, until you settled into you final form. Settling on a final form could take two to three days at most. There had been people that screamed their lungs out and even tore their own flesh off because of it. 

Jaebum had blended some numbing plants for him, but they had to force feed him or else he would not drink it. They had helped a bit, but they could not take all the pain away. All Jinyoung wanted to do was to get close to him and try to cuddle him, and try to soothe him with his comforting words.

He did not want to get attached to him though because there was a chance he would go back later on, and it tore his heart apart seeing him in this state. Jaebum sensed his pain, and squeezed his hand firmly, whispering into his ear about how everything would be okay.

Namjon entered the room staring straight at Jinyoung's tear stricken face. 

"I know what has happened Jaebum. I cannot let this go though, and you know it. I let you get away with Mark but I also have given you so many punishments it is unbelievable. I have no idea what to do anymore with you two."

"I am sorry Namjoon. I know I should have called you faster this time but I.." (Jaebum)

"All I can say is you are lucky today. It is mainly Jungkook's fault so I will cut you some slack this time. Jungkook has seemed incompetent so he will cease to work here. Instead Jimin will come in his place. About the kid though, I have no idea what to do with him. What do you suggest?"

"Can we keep him? I promise it is the last soul we will keep this time. He is just so cute I cannot let him go back Namjoon." Jinyoung's voice was laced with hope.

"Fine you can keep him, but you two shall not be allowed out of your house for the next three years, unless it is for food and work. Do you understand me?" Namjoon was aware that this was a weak punishment, but his heart was too soft to give more cruel punishments. As Jin has said million times before; he was "too soft to control the afterlife kingdom".

"Yes, thank you so much." 

They both bowed to him as he was going through the exit door. Small smiles were gracing their faces. They finally had a new tenant in their house. The last boyfriend was Bam Bam and he had arrived about twenty years ago. It was good having someone younger again; they loved taking care of newborn souls. It brought out their motherly feelings.

Jinyoung approached the weeping boy, and picked him up in his embrace.

"It is okay sweetheart; we will take you home and take care of you."He whispered sweetly, while Jaebum was moving his fingers his fingers soothingly through the boy's hair.

This was the start of their new journey, and they were ready to embrace it to the fullest.


	4. Jungkook's side of the story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You must all be wondering at this stage of the story where did Jungkook come from? How come he was actually there? Was he dead all along? Fear no more for the answer lies right below. I am sorry for any confusion created by the previous chapter.

Jungkook was just a sad, fragile kid when he died. Back then Jin had been in charge of Jaebum's job. Luck had it that Jungkook was pre destined on the list to become one of them, and he adopted him right away. 

Jungkook was an extremely ill soul; he required lots of care and comfort. Thus when the time came for Jin to let him become a working and responsible adult he could not do it. It was impossible to let him go. The man, now grown up boy, was still that small and fragile child who needed to be taken care of in his and the rest of the hyungs’ eyes.

He ignored his wishes and kept him home, making him dependent on all of them. They gave him a job at the spirit collection office, but they never let him go. They wanted to keep him as close to them as they could. Jungkook though through his conversation with other people, the few times he managed to persuade his hyungs to let him go to work, down there he had learnt many new things of the outside life and of how it all worked. 

His thirst to learn and live his own independent life was growing by the day.They had many fights between each other about this. Jungkook wanted to leave and his hyungs would not let him. They just wanted to protect him. After having run away from home for a couple of weeks because of a terrible fight they had between each other, they started to rethink their attitudes. They decided to let him go outside to see the real world at least once.

Namjoon had gotten in touch with some friends of his and he enrolled Jungkook in university for a year. It took them about a week of preparations. Firstly they prepared and pre rented an apartment, a car and all sort of accommodations he would need. Then they proceeded by giving him some money so that he would be able to live there; and then they gave him back his mortality for one year. As soon as a new passport was issued for him Jungkook packed up his things and left; eager to learn and experience something new in his life.

He got to walk the streets and hear the singing birds once again. He remembered how great it felt to have the spring breeze and the sun radiating against his skin. He loved it. 

He even made lots of new friends, but he met one person whom he liked the most. That person was Yugyeom. He was in the same dance class as him, and they hit it off immediately. They drank together, ate together, talked together and even had sleepovers nearly every day. They were inseparable. 

He was having so much fun he nearly forgot he had to go back home by the end of the year. Admittedly he had missed his hyungs, greatly so. However Yugyeom was always there for him at those moments of weakness. He would dry his tears and cuddle him until he was all better, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. 

As the departure day was getting closer and closer he got more depressed. He could not leave his friend behind. He did not want to see his face when he saw him crying for him.  
The only way for him to return back to the land of immortality was by killing his immortality, meaning for him to die. He had tried negotiating with Namjoon to let him live for a little longer. Namjoon would not let him though. He had strictly said that Jungkook had signed a contract with the highest council and he ought to follow it.

Jungkook had cried himself to sleep the last day. He had insisted on taking Yugyeom to his lesson, even if he had no classes that day. Yugyeom thinking that he wanted them to go for a coffee after the lesson agreed to his words. As soon as Yugyeom's class ended they went home to get Yugyeom's purse to go for a coffee.

On the way there though the bus, driven by no one else than the disguised death messenger Bam Bam, had arrived to get him. Bam Bam gave him a small wave before getting closer to him to kill him for once and for all. 

However last second Yugyeom pushed him away to take all the force of the hit for him. Jungkook tried to run back to save him, but it was too late. Instead the bus hit both of them at once. 

Yugyeom died an injustice death before his time. Once his immortality fully came back he had run right back to work without even seeing or asking for his hyung's consent. He had scanned the lists for Yugyeom's name and had illegally let Yugyeom through in the land of the undead. 

He had not been able to save him, but he would at least give him another chance to live even if it meant he would lose his job in the end.  
Namjoon was beyond furious with him when he found out what he had done later that day. He gave him a good beating and grounded him to stay inside for the rest of his miserable life; or at least until Namjoon felt he deserved to roam free again without their supervision. 

Jin had consoled him, telling him that it was just Namjoon’s temper speaking. Once he came back to his senses everything would be back to normal. Jungkook however was not so sure that this time it was just Namjoon’s temper speaking. 

He was sure Namjoon would never let him get out of his sight again this time, but at least Jungkook had managed to give another chance to his friend. 

He was happy to know he would see him again, even if it meant seeing him after a thousand years or so.


End file.
